


The Nine times Jemma Simmons need to be carried out the lab

by Nollids



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nine times Jemma's dumbass fell asleep in the lab and the times people had to carry her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> AoS came out two years ago today so in honor of the date.

She had always been like this. She get caught up in the excitement and then afterwards she'd crash. Hard. Today was no different. 

The excitement of getting the plane taken from them definitely got her blood pumping, and Fitz knew what it was like for a parent when their child got jacked up on sugar. 

Although he couldn't really tell it looked as though she was trying to create a super-soldier serum so it was probably the lesser evil that she passed out. 

She was lying across one of the benches completely out of it. He grabbed her around the waist and started dragging her up the stairs. He wasn't toned like Ward, but he could at least carry tiny Jemma Simmons


	2. Ward

He knew rescuing Simmons was just a cover, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her. He checked the cameras about 20 times, and yet she was still in the lab. It was four in the morning. 

Finally at almost five she fell asleep. Ward went down to the lab and pick her up for the second time of the day.


	3. Skye

Skye couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it was the right thing to do and it worked out in the end; she probably shouldn't have manipulated Simmons like she did. 

Skye had never seen her as high strung as she had today. Fitz told her how she acted on adrenaline and her lying was the ultimate rush. So it was no surprise that she was passed out in the lab. 

Skye sighed, and put Simmons' arm over her shoulder. It would be a long trek up the stairs. Why didn't she listen to Ward about the dammed strength training?


	4. Coulson

It had been a long day. Tripplett and Garrett took off. The entire team did a heroic job today of trying to save Skye. 

No one else did as much of a job as Simmons. She pushed herself harder than he had ever seen anyone ever had. 

It was no surprise that when Phil went down to the med pod Simmons was there. Her head was in Skye's lap, with Skye's hand in hers. 

Coulson sighed and then smiled. He walked over and put one arm under her knee and the other at the small of her back, and lifted. Sleeping she looked a lot younger. It was easy to forget how much pressure she had been under today. 

As he started walking up the stairs she started to stir. "Sir....?" She said, drowsy "This really isn't necessary..." 

"Relax, Agent Simmons." He said smirking. "You aren't very heavy. Even for a man of my age."

She smirked and rolled her face back into his shoulder. Between her and Skye and Fitz, he was really regretting not having kids.


	5. Tripp

It was now day five that Simmons hadn't move out of the med pod. The girl was killing herself. He head kept dipping and Tripp decide enough was enough. 

"Come on, girl." He said as Skye went into the pod. "Skye can take over for now. 

He lifted her up in his arms to take her to her new room.


	6. May

It had been a long day. Six people dead. As soon as she got back to base Skye came up to her. Simmons and Mac got into a blow out fight and she was inconsolable. 

May made her way to the empty lab and sat down next to her. As soon as she sat down Simmons curled up into her side and started balling. When did she become mother to three kids? Her own mother was going to have a field day. 

Somewhere in the time that she had been crying she fell asleep. May sighed as she picked the tiny form up. These damn kids.


	7. Mac

Ok. He was wrong. Not about the alien crap or Hunter. But Skye. The girl literally put herself in a mini-coma to not turn her damned powers on everything one else. If it wasn't a reason to trust her, it was at least a reason to respect her. 

He was making his last arrangements before making his way to the Iliad. He passed the lab only to see Simmons fast asleep. 

He walked over to pick her up. Yeah. He felt guilty about his part in the fight between her and Fitz. He didn't help he just exasperated the fighting. 

He picked her up and peeled the glove thing off her face. "Gonzales could wait." He though as he put her limp body over his shoulder.


	8. Bobbi

Izzy was right. This was a bad idea from the start. The idea behind it was pure, but to do it so soon after HYDRA-GATE... it was just a bad idea. Skye was almost kill for gods sake. The idea was to protect the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents not murder them in cold blood.

Now a third of S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't look her in the eye. Even May who said she understood. Plus the way Hunter looked at her... DAMMIT NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HURT!

The worst was Jemma. Bobbi convincing her to help with the toolbox was the nail in the coffin for her and Fitz's relationship. She wasn't stupid enough to believe it was real -he was probably trying to find Coulson- but those words came from somewhere. While Jemma had gotten to be a better lier, the look of hurt on her face not even Nat could fake.

She used to look at her like a hero. Some Avenger she'd be. Now all that was there was contempt. Maybe she could make it better? She went down to the lab where she spent most of her time (avoiding anyone associated with real S.H.I.E.L.D.) and found her asleep in front of the box. She put her hand on her shoulder and saw the tear tracks down her face.

Bobbi sighed to herself and lift the tiny girl in her arms. "No act too small, Hmmm?" she thought to herself.


	9. Hunter

Hunter could proudly say that he never left Bobbi's side while she was in the hospital. Actually that's not true. The one time he left her side was when he left one of the only two people he trusted to watch her was there.

Simmons came in and insisted that he leave and get some thing to eat and shower. He was about to argue when Bobbi asked him to go. "You're really starting to stink up the place, Lance." She only called him that when she wanted him to do something.

"Trust me. I was in the same boat you're in last summer." Simmons whispered to her on his way out. "You have to take care of yourself too. I won't leave her side. I promise"

He went and showered and made some Shepard's Pie for him, Bob, and Simmons. He knew it was Bobbi's favorite, and if Simmons' did like it... he'd just have hers.

"Hey, Bob?" He said, walking backwards through the curtain. "I made your fav--"

"SHHHHHH!" Bobbi whisper-shouted at him, "She just fell asleep!"

He turned around and saw Simmons' head on the thigh of Bobbi's good leg, and they were hand in hand. "I'm pretty sure this is the longest she slept since Afterlife." Bobbi said, looking worried. Even he was worried. That was two weeks ago. 

He put the three bowls on the side table and scooped the girl up. "I'll be right back. Don't take from my bowl!" He whispered shouted behind him.

"She fall asleep with her head in Bobbi's lap?" Coulson asked, from his own hospital bed as Hunter carried her passed. May looked up from her spot between his and Skye's beds. She was sitting where the curtain would be if it wasn't pulled back.

"Yup. She do this before?" 

"Yup. With Skye and Fitz last year." He said, sadly.

He shook his head as he continued on to her bunk.


	10. Jemma

Jemma woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. It had been a long five months. thank gods for Fitz, Lady Sif and Thor. She was in a medical unit of some sort a red curtain surrounding the room instead of the normal grey or tan. As she started to note her surroundings she realized she wasn't alone. 

Bobbi, Skye and Fitz all had chairs on both sides of her bed head on her legs. May and Coulson were sleeping on each others shoulders on the love seat in the room. Hunter was on the floor next to her bed his head resting on the bed frame and Mac was in a chair in the corner head rested against the wall.

Lincoln walked in a pair of scrubs as soon as she started to tear up. "Oh, crap!" he whispered, he quickly came over. "Do you need more painkillers?" He asked looking at her chart.

"No." She said smiling, "I'm just happy to be home."


End file.
